Sleepless
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: When Kim can't sleep for unknown reasons Jack vows to help her find the cause. But when the walls come down in the dead of the night and every fear and insecurity is left until sunrise, will they see more then they ever expected to in the morning rays?
1. Don't Let The Door Hit Ya On The Way Out

**Hey here's an idea I had since all you guys love my fics. It's an idea born from my own thoughts and feelings that I go through when I have one of my sleepless nights.**

**Enjoy your look into my mind. **

* * *

Kim's POV

There's something strange about knowing that you're the only one awake in the middle of the night.

I mean sure there's over a billion people in the world, but when you live in a local community where the only other people possibly awake could be workers on the night shift, you can't help but feel especially...alone.

It's one of those nights where you can't sleep and you've gotten bored of all forms of entertainment so all you can do is lie back and think. And that's when things start to go bad.

I've been sleepless for about a week now, my sudden case of insomnia hitting me hard during the day while I lie here unable to drift off for even a few measly minutes. At first all I did was listen to music and think about the different stories behind the songs. That managed to get me between four and two hours sleep; not enough to be healthy, but enough so that nobody suspected anything.

But as the days and nights came and went, I slowly noticed the time I spent asleep was slowly getting smaller and all the songs on my iPod started to run into each other and sound slurred and dull in my ears. In response to that I decided to catch up on my reading which lasted a day. After that I caught up on any school work, even overtaking the teacher on the subjects.

Now I was just lying here, letting my mind wander.

_What was wrong with me? I've always been able to sleep so what's changed now? It's four A.m. and I'm still awake. What's changed? Nothing that I can think of. _

_This is weird...It's exhilarating, yet boring. Calming, yet my hearts pounding. I feel so...alone here in the dark. I have four walls surrounding me, blankets covering and protecting me and yet I feel anything could hurt me just by saying hello. _

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

I slouched against my locker, my eyes heavy from another sleepless night. While I was used this now I don't know how long I can keep it up without collapsing in the middle of the day.

"Kim?" I snapped to attention, hitting the back of my head against my locker.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing my head as I looked to see who my verbal assaulter was. I looked up to see a concerned looking Jack staring worriedly down at me.

"Kim are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? No I don't have a cousin named Ray," I mumbled, heading for the doors to the school.

"What? No! Kim I asked if you were ok," Jack said, running to catch up with me. I stopped at the door, turning to look at him.

"Yeah Jack I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said, trying and failing to keep the exhaustion out of my voice.

"Because you look like a zombie," he said in a plain voice.

"Way to make a girl feel special Jack," I mumbled, turning to walk outside.

"Kim wait!" Jack cried but it was too late. Some idiot coming the other way from me had already opened the door, causing it to crash into my face as I went to walk out. I tumbled backwards, onto my ass while I'm pretty sure a big red mark spread across my forehead.

"Ohhhh God that hurts," I moaned, rubbing my head.

"Kim?" the voice sounded like the person was speaking underwater. I turned my head, my vision blurring so that instead of looking up at Jack, I was looking up at a giant splodge. "Kim say something!" Jack said hurriedly, kneeling down next to me.

"I don't feel good," I mumbled.

"Come on, I better get you somewhere safe," Jack said, trying to pull me up. I couldn't move, my legs feeling like jelly.

"Jack," I groaned. He looked down at me before sighing.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms.

"Weren't you listening? I can't move," I groaned, my head throbbing. He chuckled before scooping me up in his arms married style.

"Ok Kim, I'm taking you back to mine where dad can take a good look at your head," he said as we started to walk.

"I'm sleepy," I mumbled.

"Then sleep," Jack whispered back.

"I can't," I answered.

"Why?" he asked, slowing slightly.

"I don't know why."

* * *

**There you go...Review if you want to find out what's wrong with her but if not...Kim will remain sleepless. Do you want that on your conscience? If not then...**

**Review!**


	2. Bed's And Sofa's It's All The Same

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been swamped with coursework! Luckily it's almost over so I should be updating more frequently now. **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Almost twenty for one chapter! You're all amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim's POV

Even though I managed to hit my head pretty hard I still didn't get the pleasure of blacking out. Instead I just sat uselessly in Jack's arms as he walked us back to his house. When we got there I was really out of it by then.

I could barely remember Jack's dad, a doctor, checking my head and concluding that I just needed to rest for a bit. And finally I now have Jack sitting beside me while I'm lying on his bed, waiting for the spots to clear from my eyes.

"Kim will you just fall asleep already?" Jack begged. I rolled onto my side, facing him.

"Well if I could do that then we wouldn't be in this situation!" I snapped. Jack sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You've been complaining about how tired you've been for the past couple weeks! What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I've already told you! I don't know!" I yelled back, sitting up sharply. That was a mistake as I instantly fell back, my head swimming while purple dots filled my vision.

"Kim!" I could feel Jack hovering over me, his hand against my forehead.

"Get away Jack," I moaned, pushing weakly against his chest. He moved back but stayed close to me.

There was a long pause and I could feel a little drowsiness settle in. The softness of Jack's bed, the familiar feel of the room I had spent many nights in before, even the smell brought me into a calmed state. My eyelids started to droop and I snuggled further into the covers.

"Kim?" I groaned, rolling over to face Jack again with murder in my eyes.

"What do you want Jack! I'm trying to sleep!" I snapped at him and he flinched back. I didn't feel bad for snapping at him. I had been awake for over two weeks and I had finally started to drift off. When Jack could see I wasn't prepared to apologise his concerned look turned into an angry one.

"You know what Kim? I was just trying to help but since you're not willing to except it you can just go about it on your own!" he yelled before storming out of the room.

Normally this would be the part where I would get up and follow Jack and apologise…but as soon as he left the room my eyes dropped and for the first time in two weeks I fell asleep.

* * *

"Kim? Kim wake up." my eyes fluttered open to see Mrs. Anderson standing over me, looking slightly worried.

"Wha-what's going on?" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"It's almost midnight Kim and your mom called. I told her you were sleeping over here," she explained. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Then where's Jack?" I asked, my voice groggy.

"He's downstairs on the couch. He's been tossing and turning for hours," she said. I sighed, getting up.

"Let me talk to him," I said, already heading out the door and down the stairs. "Jack?" I asked as I walked into the living room. I could see a shape on the couch roll away from me.

"Go away Kim, I'm trying to sleep," Jack mumbled snarkily. I sighed, walking over to the couch.

"And let me guess; you feel your heart beating, your stomach feels sick and all you can do is think about what you did wrong instead of anything else that could have done it?" I asked. Jack rolled over, looking at me with confused eyes.

"Yeah…how did you know?" he asked. I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Because it's the reason I haven't slept in over two weeks," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me down onto the couch cushions.

I was instantly surrounded by Jack's scent, the smell taking over most of my senses since the lights were out.

"Is that why you've been so snappy and grouchy lately?" Jack asked as he stroked my hair. I nodded, burying my face deeper into his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not really much to say really. I don't know why but I haven't been able to sleep," I explained.

"But you've been asleep upstairs in my bed for nearly four hours," he said.

"That's the most I've slept in a week." there was a pause.

"Wanna try now?" Jack asked and I could tell by the thickness of his voice that he was tired. Not wanting to keep Jack up anymore I just nodded, snuggling down.

Within twenty minutes Jack was asleep. I just lay there in his arms, watching him. When that became boring I shifted so that I was looking out the window. The moon was out, streaming between the curtains.

_Here I am again only this time now I have to watch someone else sleep. It's getting worse. I don't know what to do about this and now that Jack knows he's not going to let it go. _

_Maybe I can fake it…_

When the sun started to replace the moon, Jack's eyes fluttered open. I quickly shut mine, pretending to be asleep.

"Uhh…Kim? You awake?" he asked. I pretended to groan, opening my eyes. He looked at me for a minute. "You didn't sleep did you." it wasn't a question and I couldn't lie to him. I shook my head and he sighed heavily. "Kim…what are we goanna do?" he asked.

"We?" I asked and Jack gave me a stern look.

"Kim, you're my best friend. You're problems are my problems," he said, stopping me before I could comment. I sighed.

"Fine, if you wanna stay up and try and sort out my messed up sanity then that's you're call," I said. Jack grinned.

"We'll start tomorrow night."

* * *

**Can Jack find the cause of Kim's insomnia? Will she accept it it's something she can't stand? Most importantly...Will Kim ever sleep again?**

**Review and find out...**


	3. Stayin Up? Not A Good Idea

**Thank you for all your patience! It has been rewarded with this new chapter!**

**I love your reviews by the way! Every ficer does I'm just letting you guys know how we all feel! I mean 22 reviews for 2 chapters? Ahhhh! (Good scream)**

**I gotta ask...I'm thikning of doing another Lab Rats fic and an Austin and Ally fic, does that sound like a good idea?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim's POV

"_Here I go again on my own_," I sang along with my iPod. Apparently Jack's version of helping me to sleep was him abandoning me the next night, leaving me to another sleepless night.

So far I had been sitting here seeing what I could while staying on my bed. So far I had tried reading, drawing, writing and now singing. Nothing ever worked.

I was about to start a new song when a bang startled me. "Oh my freaking God!" I shrieked before standing up from my bed. Going over to my window to investigate, I opened it to see a shape standing below it. Taking the torch from my bedside table, I shone it down to my windows attacker.

"Jack!" I snapped/hissed at the shape standing below my window. Jack grinned up at me, dressed in his PJ's with a backpack over his shoulder.

"Can I come up?" he asked. I could just hear his voice and I nodded. He grinned but instead of heading for the front door, he leaped and grabbed onto the wooden frame that decorated the wall and started to climb up until he reached my window and hopped through.

I stared at him while he panted, that stupid smile still on his face. After waiting for an explanation for at least ten minutes it was obvious he was waiting for me to say something.

"Well?" I asked.

"You can't sleep, so I won't," he said simply before walking past me and flopping down onto my bed. I followed, standing in front of him as he got comfortable.

"Jack that's insane, you can't stay up for as long as I have. You can barely stay up a whole night without needing to take a nap in the middle of the day," I said and Jack blushed.

"Yeah? Well this time I came prepared," he said, pulling the backpack off his back and opening it. Inside I could see coffee milkshakes, video games, board games and a couple comic books. "I've already had two cups of coffee so I'm all set," he said excitedly. I knew there would be no point telling him to leave, in fact it would be cruel so I settled for leaping at him and crushing him in a hug.

"Thank you Jack."

* * *

So for the rest of the night until 4.00am we spent doing whatever we could to keep from getting bored. I managed to beat Jack at Call Of Duty: Black Opps, only to get destroyed in a game of Monopoly that lasted two hours. Finally we resulted in lying back on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Kim?" I didn't look at Jack.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Is something bothering you?" I knew that question was coming and should have been more prepared.

"Honestly?…I don't know," I answered. I heard Jack sigh.

"You don't trust me enough to tell me do you?" he asked in a slightly bitter voice. I turned to look at him, feeling hurt that he would go that far.

"Jack…why would you think that? You're the only one I've told that I can't sleep, not even my parents know." Jack sighed again, a hand coming up to rub his eyes. I knew that this was Jack's tell for him being tired. "Why don't we just try and fall asleep?" I suggested, hurt that Jack would accuse me of not trusting him enough to tell him what was wrong.

Jack grunted before rolling over, his back to me. I wasn't surprised that he was acting this way to be honest. One thing I knew about Jack was that, while he loved being the friend to support everyone, he was always hurt deeply when he felt someone he was close to didn't trust him. I understand the feeling but he was my best friend.

_Even with Jack here, you can't fall asleep. How long has it been Kim? Two weeks? Coming up on three isn't it? _

I rolled onto my side so my back was to Jack, trying vainly to block out the voice in my mind. I'm not crazy or anything, I think it's some kind of subconscious thing.

_He's getting more and more fed up with you y'know? Sure he's offered to stay up with you now, but listen, he's already asleep. _It was true, Jack's breathing had already evened out and he was asleep. _Soon enough he'll stop caring and you'll be up here at night. _

_Alone._

My heartbeat sped up and I rolled over, staring at the back of Jack's head. I don't know how I could go on without that familiar head of wavy brown hair, those little freckles on his face that only seem more cute when he smiles.

For the rest of the night I was awake, thinking about how I was going to get Jack to understand. When nothing came to mind I groaned, rolling over again.

* * *

Jack's POV

I pushed my food around the plate with my spoon, the orange glop that I think was supposed to be macaroni and cheese making feel more sick then I already feel. How could I say those things to Kim? She was going through something pretty big already, worse still she didn't even seem to know what was wrong.

"Hey Jack, you alright man?" I looked up to see Jerry giving me an odd stare. I nodded, sighing heavily as I straightened up.

"Yeah, just a little tired," I answered. Milton, who was sitting next to Jerry, shook his head at me.

"Did you stay up all night playing another video game?" he asked in a disappointed tone. I shook my head.

"No…well kind of I guess," I answered. Milton gave me an odd look but I just shook it off, going back to my food.

Just then Kim sat down in her usual seat, next to me. She wouldn't look at me, choosing instead to focus on her food. Eddie followed her, giving her a cautious look.

"Kim are you sure you should be handling sharp utensils? Your hands wouldn't stop shaking the whole way through the lunch line," he asked. I looked over just as she picked up her knife, her hands more jittery then a Chihuahua's.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she started cutting into her plate. Gently taking her hand, I guided the knife to join the fork in her slice of meatloaf. "Thanks," she mumbled, cutting it before eating her piece.

"Look Kim…about-"

"Not the time or place Jack," she grumbled under her breath so the others couldn't hear. I sighed, turning back to my food again.

Kim was pissed at me.

"So are you guys going to the premiere tonight?" Eddie asked, changing the subject quickly. Jerry and Milton nodded enthusiastically.

"What premiere?" I asked, glad for a change of topic.

"Just only the new Bobbie Wasabi comeback movie!" Jerry exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Bobbie Wasabi in…Squidranah! Half squid, half Piranha, all killing machine and only Bobbie can stop him!" Eddie said excitedly in what I'm guessing was supposed to be a deep voice.

I cocked an eyebrow, wondering if the guys could see the connection between their Piranahpus and the film company's Squidranah. Their excited chatter proved otherwise so I focused on keeping down my 'Mac and Cheese'.

"OW! Oh God damn it!" we all jumped at Kim's cry, looking over to see her holding her hand against her chest.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get her to let go of her hand.

"It's nothing!" she snapped before getting up and rushing out the door. I quickly followed her, knowing that she would need help. Kim never asked for help which is why it was always so obvious to know when she needed it most.

I followed her to find her at her locker, whimpering slightly as she focused on her hand. Knowing that if she knew I was there she would just hide her hand, I walked up behind her and grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly.

"Jack! Let me go!" she demanded. I ignored her, inspecting her palm. My eyes widened at the long slit up her palm, which was still bleeding.

"Kim…" I whispered, unsure what to make of this. She wrenched her wrist out of my stunned grasp, quickly setting to work on her hand.

"Before you start jumping to conclusions, no I'm not cutting myself…well intentionally anyway. My hand slipped while I was cutting my food and I sliced my palm open. No biggie," she finalised, pulling a mini first aid kit out of her locker. I raised an eyebrow.

"If it's nothing then why do you have a prepped and ready first aid kit in your locker ready specifically for this situation?" I asked.

Kim stared up at me, her eyes not leaving mine. In those few moments I watched as they watered before she broke down and started crying. I expected this though and caught her in my arms, holding her to me tightly.

"Shh," I whispered, rubbing her back. "It's ok Kim, let it out."

"I'm so tired Jack," she whimpered against my shirt which she was clutching tightly in her firsts.

"I know…and we're going to find out why Kim. I promise."

* * *

**I'm thinking two more chapters...what do you think? One way to tell me...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. A Little Way Towards The Answer

**Once again, thank you for your patients in me for not updating sooner. Your reward is this new chapter which has some surprises in stall if you can find them in the words (It's a bit all over the place but the message is there ;)**

**Also for anyone who likes Lab Rats check out some of the stuff I've been writing for that fan archive (It's a good show as well, you should check it out-especially if you're a Billy Unger fan like me!)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Kim's POV

I've lost count of how long I've been staring at my ceiling. It's 11.30pm and Jack isn't here yet. Normally he's here by 10.00pm at the latest.

'_I told you, you've been annoying and useless and now Jack has had enough of you. What good where you to him anyway? All you've done is keep him up at night which will effect him in school, socially. How do you think he'll react when you start ruining his karate?'_

"NO!" I cried, sitting up. I looked around, my rooms plain features still looking the same. I was panting. "Great, now I'm having bad dreams and I'm not even asleep," I mumbled to myself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness right?" I turned to see Jack sitting on my window sill, leaning against the frame.

"Jack!" I cried, running over to him and crushing him in a hug, nearly knocking both of us out of the window.

"Whoa! Calm down Kim. Let me inside first," he said but I just clung to him tighter. His arms circled my waist and he lifted me off my feet, walking us over to the bed. When he set me down, he sat down in front of me. "Ok Kim, something is bothering you at this moment, tell me so we can work on it," he said hurriedly. I was shaking by this point, afraid of what he would think. "Please Kim, I want to help you," he begged, taking my hands. I sighed deeply.

"I-I wasn't asleep but…but it was almost like a dream," I mumbled. Jack nodded.

"Well you've been awake for three weeks so you might just be hallucinating. Is that what's freaked you out?" he asked and I nodded. "Well what happened?"

"There…there was a voice t-that said…you'd get tired of me eventually, pretty soon in fact," I mumbled, looking away.

"Kim that's ridicules, I could never get tired of you. You're Kim," he said, earning a small smile from me.

"B-but I'm making you tired everyday and it will effect your school work, your social life and what about karate Jack? You missed one nights sleep and even Milton could beat you!" I cried, feeling tears start to bubble up. Hands gripped my face, pulling my eyes back to Jack's soft brown ones.

"Kim…you're not making me do this, I want to. I want to be here for you, I want to take care of you. I want you…" my eyes widened and I leaned forwards slightly, deeper into his touch. Jack's eyes were wide, looking almost afraid. "…back." I gasped.

"Jack are you sure that's a good idea? I mean sure we talked about it and agreed that we should-"

"Kim I'm not talking about that," Jack said quickly, effectively shutting me up and making me feel stupid all at once. "I want you back to the way you were," he finished, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. _'The friend zone of kisses. I guess he really means it' _I thought a little sullenly but it was probably nothing. Jack quickly pulled back, clearing his throat awkwardly, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Well now that that's cleared up, do you wanna see if you can sleep now?" he asked. I nodded, lying down on my bed.

Jack stayed sitting, looking a little awkward. I smiled, patting the spot beside me. "Come on, lie down. We've done it before," I said, giggling tiredly. Jack smiled, the blush leaving his cheeks as he lay down beside me. I laid the blanket over both of us, snuggling into it's warmth.

But it wasn't enough. I wasn't warm enough to sleep. I wanted to feel safe and comforted…like when Jack was holding my face. Rolling onto my side, I turned to see Jack on his back, staring at the ceiling. His chest was blanket free, moving slowly up and down. It looked so inviting.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, turning his head to look at me.

"Can I try something?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course," he said, shifting slightly.

"Ok…please don't over think this," I breathed before I scooted over and wrapped myself around him, my head on his chest and my legs curled with his.

I felt him stiffen to the degree of wood but I didn't care. All those weeks of being sleepless all but slammed into me at once, instantly taking me into a world of sleep. The last thing I registered before I hit unconsciousness was the erratic beating of Jack's heart slowing down and his arms circling my waist.

* * *

Jack's POV

I watched Kim sleep, grateful that she was finally getting the rest she deserved, it had been three weeks and so far she had injured herself twice (that I know of) and who knows what else she could do to herself.

I pushed a lock of golden hair away from her eyes as it started to twitch, irritated by the hair. I meant what I said. I want Kim back. I want her back to the fun loving, carefree way she used to be.

But most of all I want my Kimmy back where she belongs.

* * *

Kim's POV

From there Jack and I were able to deduce from a series of other tests that the only way I would be getting any sleep would be if I were wrapped in Jack's arms. I don't know why, maybe it was his scent, his touch…all I know was that I needed him.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to fall back asleep without him now. Every time I try, even if it's a nap at home, it just won't work. The last time I managed to nod off alone was for a few minutes in my bed and that's only because my covers were covered in Jack's scent.

Jack spent most of his time with me but I could tell he felt as awkward as I did. I mean who wouldn't feel awkward about having to share a bed with someone if it's the only way to get them to sleep…especially since Jack's my…well that's not important right now.

We were currently a week into our newly formed arrangement. Every night Jack would either come to my house and just climb into the bed or I would go over to his and sleep there. No words were spoken any more, it only made it all the more awkward if we did.

Of course our parents knew about this and they even supported it, as long as we promised to keep our clothes on. That caused us to not even touch beyond hand holding for a couple nights. Our parents knew how sensitive this topic was for us, especially considering what happened.

During the nights I couldn't let my mind wonder to much otherwise not even being in Jack's arms would be enough to get me to sleep. Thoughts about being a burden to him still haunt me, it haunts me with anybody. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and even my parents. I couldn't be useless…I just couldn't.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**One chapter left. The reveal is near. Why is Kim not sleeping? You can review your own answer or queries if you want (hint hint).**

**Review!**


	5. The Answer

**Here's the last chapter of Sleepless and let me just say...all of your assumptions on what would happen were all...half right**

**Find out what happens and I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim's POV

I didn't want to wait and see if I could fall asleep alone tonight, I wanted to be with Jack. So as soon as it was time for me to go to bed I was out the door in my pyjamas and heading down the road to Jack's house. I knocked on his door, waiting about three seconds before he opened the door.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed, wondering why he had suddenly broken our none-speaking rule.

I nodded, giving him a confused stare as I walked past him into his house. He closed the door, following me into the kitchen as I fished a glass out from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Thirsty?" Jack questioned as I gulped down the glass. I placed it on his counter, gazing at him questionably.

"Why are you talking? We don't talk," I said sharply. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I'm concerned for you Kim. You don't even seem to be trying at anything anymore. Just yesterday Milton managed to pin you in a karate spar you've mastered over a hundred times," he said a little angrily. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind," I mumbled.

"I think we've already established that," Jack said, smirking lightly. I giggled, the sleep deprivation making my head spin. "Come on, lets go to bed," he said but I didn't move. "Kim?" he asked.

"I'm not tired yet," I said, even though I was only just starting to catch up with my sleep now that Jack and I have our new arrangement.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Let's watch TV!" I said happily. Jack shook his head, smiling at me as he took me to the living room. I instantly jumped onto the loveseat of his couch, loving how big it was. Jack switched on the TV, keeping the volume low so that we wouldn't wake his mom. He then came and sat next to me, his arm instinctively wrapping around my shoulders.

We sat like that, only moving when I snuggled closer to Jack's warmth. When we were halfway through our second episode of Scrubs I finally said what had been on my mind.

"It's weird isn't it?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, turning his head so that his nose rested against my forehead.

"That we fit so naturally like this, like we were meant to be like this," I mumbled.

"We've been over this Kim. If you keep bringing this up the it's going to ruin everything," Jack said, warning in his voice. I sat up and turned to face him on my knees.

"Not recently. Things have changed Jack. Why do you think I haven't been able to sleep Jack? I was wrong and it's killing me." I said forcefully. He sat up as well, anger and fury in his eyes.

"What is there to change? I said I loved you and you broke up with me!"

There was silence as I watched Jack's chest heave with anger. Everything was true. Jack had bared his soul to me after taking me to a beautiful picnic meal he had made by himself and I had run away. Even after that Jack and I had somehow managed to stay friends, not telling the guys what had happened. I always thought Jack had covered it all up so well but, looking into his eyes now, I could see all the pain in his eyes he had been hiding.

"I'm scared," was all I said. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"You were scared? I thought you could trust me," he said, sounding more hurt then angry.

"I did but you just sprung that on me. I didn't feel ready while you were strong and confident enough to tell me you loved me," I spilled out, feeling the tears spilling out. Jack was silent, taking in everything I had said. Slowly a sheepish smile spread across his face.

"Really? Because if anything Kim, I thought it was the other way around." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You were so natural in our relationship. You gave me the confidence to tell you that I loved you." I could feel fresh tears streaming down my cheeks at his confession.

"Kim…please don't cry. I promise everything will be alright," Jack whispered, taking my face gently in one of his hand. I sniffled, nuzzling my face into his hand affectionately.

Everything seemed to slow down in those moments, my eyes connected with Jack's. it was almost like we were daring each other to make a move. Both of us wanted to move and I could feel Jack's hand shaking against my skin. Our eyes were locked, Jack probably expecting my eyes to dart away or roll at the action. Instead they remained fiercely against his, challenging him to make the next move. He looked frozen but I could see the want in his eyes, how much he seemed to want another chance when it was me who needed redemption.

"I think I'm ready…" I whispered, giving him the signal. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. Slowly he leaned in, placing his lips over mine in a sweet kiss that I had been wishing I could regain for almost a year.

At first it was soft, all the love Jack and I had been holding for each other over the months finally being let out. I held him to me, cupping his face in my hands and pulling him closer. Jack took this as a sign and pushed me further into the couch, pinning me beneath him.

I let him control me, laying me against the back of the couch before he straddled me. His kisses turned fierce, all the pent up love, anger and lust we had been suppressing for a long time.

His lips left mine, trailing down my neck to decorate the skin with nips, kisses and his mark, which had faded with time, being replaced with new ones. I moaned my approval, all those feelings rushing back.

"Jack…" I groaned as he slowly made his way back up to my lips.

"I," kiss. "Love," kiss. "You," he said, pecking my lips. I pulled back and his eyes instantly held fear. I smiled, taking his hands in mine and kissing his knuckles.

"I love you too," I whispered against his skin before leaning in and brushing my lips against his ear. "Always," I breathed and he shivered, letting out a low groan.

"Kim…" he growled, his body pressed against mine again. I chuckled, pushing him back slightly.

"As much as I would love to keep going…" I said, giving Jack a seductive wink. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" I asked with an innocent voice. He smiled, kissing my lips once more before pulling back and standing up.

"Of course…if I have to wait until tomorrow then I don't want you tired," he said, giving me a seductive smirk back. I blushed but let him lead me upstairs.

As soon as we were on the bottom step Jack's arms swooped around me and scooped me up bridal style, carrying me to his room. I giggled quietly as he placed me on the bed before climbing in beside me and curling me in his arms. I snuggled against him, smiling madly as he kissed my forehead.

We were both silent for a little while and I could feel myself falling asleep faster then I ever had.

"So much for 'I don't have a crush on you'," Jack mumbled into my hair.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you," I grumbled back before slipping off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There you go...bit of a twist huh? Were you expecting that? I hope not otherwise my story telling skills suck ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed it and, like I do with all my other fics, I am requesting a summarized review of the whole fic.**

**Review!**


End file.
